1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, a communication terminal, an information processing device and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium. The present invention more specifically relates to a technique of operating the information processing device by remote control via the communication terminal.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventional information processing devices called as MFPs (Multi-Function Peripherals) including print and/or scan function are generally used with network access and are allowed to transmit and receive a variety of data such as document data. By way of example, the information processing device may send image data generated by reading a document to a service provider when the information processing device such as one of MFPs and the service provider are allowed to establish communication therebetween, thereby registering the image data with the service provider. This known technique is introduced for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP 2006-302145 A.
Especially in these days, several companies have launched cloud services providing a storage on which a variety of data such as document data can be stored over an internet. The information processing device is allowed to access a service providing server which provides the cloud service over the internet in response to user's instruction, and transmit and receive data to and from the service providing server.
In recent years, communication terminals such as tablet terminals or smart phones have become widely popular. This type of communication terminal includes a function allowing radio connection to a network such as LAN (Local Area Network) or WAN (Wide Area Network), or public phone lines. Thus, internet accessible environment gives the user access to the service providing server to use the cloud service any time, anywhere on the communication terminal. The communication terminals are expected to increase in popularity in the future, and in response to the increase in popularity, the cloud service may be used by the user on the communication terminal in an environment such as an office, for example.
In such an above-mentioned case, the user might upload image data generated by reading a document with scan function on the information processing device, or download data stored with the cloud service to the information processing device to produce a printed output while he or she is using the cloud service on the communication terminal. In this case, however, the user needs to make the information processing device access to the cloud service the same as that accessed by the user on the communication terminal by operating the information processing device.
The information processing device placed at a place such as the office, however is shared and used by multiple users. The information processing device generally does not store therein information including that as to the cloud service, which is used by an individual user. When the user operates the information processing device to make access to the cloud service, he or she is required to enter information such as an address or an account of the service providing server by manual, resulting in poor operability. This problem also arises in the known technique introduced for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP 2006-302145 A.
The user may be allowed to make the information processing device log into the cloud service by operating the information processing device. Even in such a case, the user needs to find a folder to upload data, or a file to download by continuing the operation on the information processing device. If he or she had already made operation in advance to look for a folder to upload data, or a file to download on the communication terminal, he or she has to make the same operation again on the information processing device, resulting in poor operation efficiency.
Recently, a short distance radio communication such as NFC (Near Field Communication) between the communication terminal and the information processing device has become possible to make a display screen image displayed on an operational panel of the information processing device display with the communication terminal. In this case, the communication terminal serves as a remote operational panel to operate the information processing device by remote control. When, however, the communication terminal serves as the remote operational panel as connecting to the cloud service, two of the same display screens, the display screen image acquired by the information processing device, which is logged into the cloud service, and the display screen image acquired by itself after logging into the cloud service are displayed with the communication terminal. This confuses the user, who wonders the operation to specify the folder in response to which display screen image is right to upload the data from the information processing device to the cloud service, or to download the data stored with the cloud service to the information processing device and produce the printed output. This results in extremely poor operability.